


【Timjay】Yes ，We‘re married

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 作为背景的过去式Tim x Stephanie, 闪婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 他们结婚了。在为庆祝Tim生日而去酒吧的第二天，Tim和Jason惊恐地发现了这个事实





	1. Chapter 1

“生日快乐，Tim。”

Jason冲着坐在桌子对面的青年举起酒杯。

“虽然按哥谭的时区来说，你生日是昨天，不过在这里今天还是你的生日，成年的感觉如何，Tim？”

Tim晃了晃杯中澄清的酒液，干脆地饮尽，酒吧特雇的脱衣舞女郎在他背后不远处的舞台上绕着钢管旋转，尽情地展示着自己火辣的身材，引起一阵阵欢呼，这让他的声音听起来都有些模糊。

“老实说，没什么感觉。”他放下酒杯，叹了一口气，“相比之下，你一定要在酒吧里庆祝我的生日吗？”

“别这样Timbo，”跟着喝光杯中的酒，Jason放松地往沙发上靠去，摊开双手，“好不容易成年当然要去酒吧，难道你二十周岁了还只想喝可乐吗？来吧，试试你的酒量，我会照顾你的。”

“你照顾我？”Tim前倾身体，毫不掩饰自己的怀疑，“你上次和我去酒吧的时候只喝了一瓶啤酒。”

“那是因为有人捣乱。”Jason伸长手臂拿过一旁的酒瓶，给两人再度满上杯，“况且就算我酒量再差，总比喝可乐的好吧？”

“那时候我才十七周岁。”Tim接过酒杯，不忘申明，“‘不能喝酒’和‘不能喝酒’之间还是有区别的。” 

“既然这样，就喝了它啊。”Jason挑衅似的抬起手，遥遥指了指Tim手中的酒杯，然后在他之前再次喝光了杯中的酒。

“当然。”Tim低头看了看杯中的啤酒，连一丝迟疑都没有，一饮而尽。

 

 

Jason呻吟着醒来，他一点都不想动，头痛到仿佛有一个亚马逊女战士拿着斧头在他脑袋里劈劈砍砍，然后跳出来自豪地宣布她是新一任的雅典娜。

天哪，他不得不承认他低估Tim的酒量了。Tim说得对，“不能喝酒”和“不能喝酒”之间还是有区别的，Jason最后留在大脑里的画面是一堆空酒瓶和坐在他对面如同夜中的猫科动物一样眼睛熠熠发光的Tim，虽然也有些不太清醒，但显然比他好得太多。

Jason勉强撑开眼皮瞄了一眼他所在的地方，映入眼中的混乱程度让他不禁怀疑Tim是不是直接把他丢到了待拆迁的房子里。不过很快他就反应过来，这里应该是酒店的大床房。仍旧沉浸在酒精中晕晕乎乎的大脑连转动速度都变慢了，Jason眯起眼睛辨认了好几次，才从对面的挂钟上读出现在的时间是中午十二点左右。

还不算太晚，Jason闭上眼睛准备换个舒服的姿势继续睡。他和Tim在国外的任务昨天就已经结束了，他大可以睡得天昏地暗直到酒精被代谢出身体，毕竟他们连回去的机票都没订，连错过飞机都不用担心。 

“ringringringring——”

Jason诅咒了一声，拉过被子盖过头顶试图无视恼人的电话铃声，肯定是Tim的，因为他从来不用默认的手机铃声。

“RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING——”

天不从人愿，电话铃声越来越响，而手机的持有人显然没打算把电话接起来，Jason愤怒地甩开被子，跨过床上的圆柱形物体一把捞过Tim的手机按下接通键。

“Ha——”

“TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM！！！！！”

仿佛能撕裂耳膜的女性尖叫在Jason耳边响起，他手一抖，差点没把手机甩出一个完美的抛物线扔去撞墙。

给Tim打电话的难道是黑金丝雀吗？他的脑袋都要被声音的共振带到爆炸了！

“和我分手的时候你是怎么说的来着？‘是的，Stephanie，我们还是好朋友。’你就是这么对你的好朋友的吗？！！亏我还真的信你，上帝啊我还是在报纸上读到你结婚的消息的！！”

什么，什么报纸？什么结婚？Tim结婚了？什么时候？

Jason的大脑还是一片混沌，下意识地伸长手臂把手机举到离自己最远的位置。

“然后你还不接我的电话！！”女声继续愤怒地控诉着，明明没开免提，Jason却错觉这声音响彻了整个房间，“告诉我不是只有我和Cass被你漏下了TIM！不然我就要在你的咖啡机里加辣椒粉了！还要让Cass拿走你所有的功能饮料！！”

“S、Stephanie？”Jason总算是辨认出打来电话的人的身份了，他勉强打起精神，安抚着对方的情绪，“冷静一点，发生什么事了？” 

“噢，Jason，是你？”Stephanie稍微冷静下来，“快告诉我他是因为心怀愧疚不肯接我的电话。”

“不是，等下，”Jason回头看了一眼床上，伸手拨了一下确定被子卷成的那个圆柱体里是睡得雷打不动的Tim没错，“你说什么结婚？Tim和谁？”

Stephanie沉默了一会儿，犹犹豫豫着开口。

“呃……和你啊，Jason。”

“什么？？！！”

这是梦吗？真是见鬼了，Jason完全无法想象究竟受了什么刺激他才会做这么个莫名其妙他就和Tim结婚了的梦境，他狠狠拍了拍自己的脸想要清醒一点，然后就被手上的什么东西猛地硌了一下。

“Shit！”Jason低咒了一句，然后才想起他还在和Stephanie通话，“抱歉，不是说你，Steph。”

一边说着，Jason一边抬起手看了一眼硌到他的到底是什么东西——然后，他就彻底说不出话了。

 

为什么这里有一枚戒指在他的手指上？？！！！！ 

 

Jason使劲甩了甩手，定睛再看，戒指牢牢地箍在他的手指根部，相当嚣张地向他展示自己并不是错觉更不是幻觉而是实实在在存在着的物体。

“Jason？Jason？？”半天等不到回复，Stephanie在电话的那一头迷惑地喊着他的名字，“发生什么事了吗？”

“不，没有，Stephanie。”Jason强迫自己镇定下来，“你先等一下，我过一阵子再打给你行吗？”

“哦，好吧。”Stephanie听起来相当茫然不解，不过还是按Jason说的那样挂断了电话。

通话界面关闭，Jason首先就被那数目庞大的未接来电和未读信息切切实实地震惊了一把，他放下Tim的手机，深吸了一口气。

好，先从确定到底发生了什么事情开始。

 

戴在他手上的戒指造型简单大方，材质是白金，最显眼的却是它上面镶嵌着的红宝石——还是心形的。

Jason沉默地盯着它看了一阵，转身走到床边从被筒里拽出Tim的右手，果不其然，他的手上戴着一模一样的另一枚戒指。

Jason松开手，任Tim的右手臂在重力作用下掉回床上，开始在床头附近仔细搜寻起来，如果Stephanie说的是事实而不是什么迟到或者提前的愚人节笑话，那么他应该能找到他想的那个东西。

果然，在掀开原本被他枕着的枕头后，Jason在底下发现了一张皱皱巴巴的结婚证书，上面是他这辈子都不可能认不出来的自己的签名，和现在还睡得昏天黑地不省人事的Tim的签名，签发地是哥谭。

他们居然还跑回哥谭登记了？！ 

Jason放纵自己崩溃了一秒钟，继续查看起结婚证书，可惜的是他翻来覆去地检查了好几遍也没能找到伪造的痕迹——这不是一场玩笑，他再次确定了这一点。除此之外还有一对女戒，看样子是和他们手上男戒配成一对的款式，也算是解了Jason的疑惑。毕竟他可以确定他绝对没醉到足够定制一对男戒的时间那么长，而珠宝店中常备的高档对戒还是以男女款式为主。

然后就是他的手机，Jason看到它才想起来为什么是Tim的手机疯狂地响个不停而他的手机却安静的像什么都没发生一样，去执行任务之前他忘记给手机充电了，前天晚上剩下的那点电量早已不够它苟延残喘，不知何时，它已经自动关机了。 

给手机充上电，Jason实在是没有勇气开机看看他的手机里有多少未接来电和短信邮件。他随手把手机丢在一边，直起身体环视四周，自醒来后第一次仔细打量这间房间。然后，Jason在一片混乱中发现了一大束明显是被人随手扎起来的红玫瑰，几件匆匆忙忙包装起来的礼物——先不管是谁送的，只要想到这些礼物的名头Jason就觉得头痛。

这些可是「新婚礼物」啊 ！到底是谁这么手快连新婚礼物都送到了？就连Stephanie都…… 

不对……等等……！！！ 

Jason突然意识到了一个可怕的事实。 

Stephanie之前是不是说，她在报纸上读到了他和Tim结婚的消息来着？！

 

Jason一把在地上的杂物中抓起自己揉皱成一团的外套，马虎地抖开往身上一套，打开房门一路冲到了酒店的前台。

“麻烦把今天的报纸都给我一份。”

他对前台的招待说，气喘吁吁。

“好的，先生。”虽然对Jason的模样感到诧异，前台招待还是很好地保持住了自己的职业素养，“请拿去吧。”

Jason大略扫了一眼便粗暴地将所有的报纸抓到手里，以比来时更快的速度直直冲回了房间。

已经不用再看里面的内容了——除非他能欺骗自己这些报纸一模一样的头版头条全部都是他产生的幻觉！

 

 

Tim只觉得头痛欲裂，上帝啊，他真的不应该高估自己的酒量。他甚至都不记得是什么时候喝到失去意识了，可能是在一瓶之后，也可能是在喝了两三瓶之后，随便吧，管它是多少瓶，就连世界末日都别想把他从床上拉起来。

“别睡了，Tim。”

Tim拼命撑开眼皮，Jason站在他面前，一脸严肃，手里拿着一份报纸。还不待Tim开口，Jason直直地把报纸塞到他面前，近到Tim几乎错觉报纸已经贴上了他的鼻尖——或许不是错觉也说不定。

他勉力眯起眼睛，一字一字地阅读起报纸上头条新闻的标题。

《Wayne集团CEO Tim Drake成年首日宣布出柜并与男友甜蜜成婚》

配图是他和Jason站在一起，傻兮兮地微笑着争先恐后地向镜头展示着一模一样的婚戒和签字盖章具有法律效力的结婚证书。 

……这下子，Tim彻底清醒了。


	2. Chapter 2

Tim只觉得头痛欲裂，上帝啊，他真的不应该高估自己的酒量。他甚至都不记得是什么时候喝到失去意识了，可能是在一瓶之后，也可能是在喝了两三瓶之后，随便吧，管它是多少瓶，就连世界末日都别想把他从床上拉起来。

 

“别睡了，Tim。”

 

Tim拼命撑开眼皮，Jason站在他面前，一脸严肃，手里拿着一份报纸。还不待Tim开口，Jason直直地把报纸塞到他面前，近到Tim几乎错觉报纸已经贴上了他的鼻尖——或许不是错觉也说不定。

 

他勉力眯起眼睛，一字一字地阅读起报纸上头条新闻的标题。

 

《Wayne集团CEO Tim Drake成年首日宣布出柜并与男友甜蜜成婚》

 

配图是他和Jason站在一起，傻兮兮地微笑着争先恐后地向镜头展示着一模一样的婚戒和签字盖章具有法律效力的结婚证书。 

 

……这下子，Tim彻底清醒了。 

 

 

“发生了什么？”

 

Tim的声音听上去简直就是惊恐的实体化，然而此时此刻Jason完全没有嘲笑他的心情，只是沉默着指了指床头柜上的结婚证书。

 

Tim摇摇晃晃坐起来，不那么准地伸手抓过结婚证书阅读，Jason耐心地等他看完，这才将手上的戒指在Tim震惊的注视下一晃而过，又指了指Tim手上的戒指。

 

Tim缓慢地低头看了看自己的右手，不可置信般揉了揉眼睛，又甩了甩头，这才再度看向右手——当然，戒指还在那里。

 

“这是个玩笑吗？”

 

他心怀侥幸般发问。 

 

“显然不是。”

 

Jason把他的手机丢过去，Tim稳稳接住，开始翻看里面的信息。Jason耐心地站在旁边，看着他的表情从惊恐变成震惊再变成心死般平静。

 

“……现在的飞机都允许醉酒的人登机了吗？”Tim痛苦地捂住脸，把手机丢到一边。

 

不过其实他知道答案，航空公司当然不会允许醉酒的人登机，然而私人飞机肯定不会有这个限制，叫一架私人飞机打飞的回哥谭结婚，怎么说呢，也很符合一个醉酒的他自己的逻辑。 

 

“当然没有。“Jason拿过Tim的手机，在相册里翻翻找找，然后递给Tim看。

 

Tim茫然地接过，随后便被手机屏幕上显示的那张照片震惊到几乎忘了呼吸。

 

那是一张以他和Jason搂抱在一起为背景的自拍，褐发金眼的闪电小子穿着制服，愉快地在镜头前比了个V字。

 

“你叫了Bart。”Jason补充。

 

良久沉默。 

 

“好吧，”Tim长长吐出一口气，颇有行动力地站起身来，“我现在就去黑了政府的网站。”

 

“等下。”Jason眼疾手快地一把拉住他，“你真的还清醒吗？”

 

“啊？啊……”Tim反应过来，低头看了看之前被Jason贴到他脸上现在早已随着他起身的动作滑落在地上的那份报纸，默默坐回了床边。 

 

“现在的狗仔都这么尽职了吗？”他质疑，一份份地翻看着报纸，Bart怎么都不会直接把他们丢到报社门口，所以这些狗仔到底是怎么及时拍到这些照片的？居然还有一起在珠宝店挑戒指的照片，直接刷卡买了两对婚戒挑出男款戴上这点时间究竟是怎么够他们追上来抓拍的？还是说这世上其实已经诞生狗仔侠这种超级英雄了只是他不知道？

 

“这个嘛，据报纸报道。”Jason准确地从报纸叠里抓出了他想给Tim看的那份，展平摊开指着其中一段。

 

Tim稳住心神，定睛一看。 

 

「据Tim Drake本人通过特殊渠道要求，BLABLABLABLA」

 

报纸的抬头是星球日报，写这份报道的记者，叫Clark Kent。

 

“……所以这就是为什么我的手机里还有打给Conner的通话记录？”Tim狠狠搓了搓脸，再抬头时眼神痛苦而难以置信，“我不止叫来Bart让他把我们带回哥谭，还通知了Conner叫Clark来报道这个？！我还以为我只是打给他们通知结婚！” 

 

Jason无奈地点头，众所周知，超人是不会在这种事上骗人的。 

 

“既然如此，”就在Jason考虑着要不要安慰Tim一下或者破罐子破摔幸灾乐祸一下的时候，Tim已经飞快地恢复过来，他抬起头看向Jason，眼神坚定，“那就只好这样了。”

 

“……什么叫只好这样了？”这下换成Jason惊恐了，“不可以直接去离婚吗？”

 

“不可以。”Tim按了按自己的太阳穴，深吸一口气，开始对Jason解释，“为了集团的形象，我不能在结婚第二天就跑去离婚，而且这还是同性婚姻。”

 

“虽然Bruce没遇到过这种情况吧，但我觉得他可以这么做？”Jason一脸怀疑，他的意思非常明显，真正挂着Wayne姓氏的人都可以，怎么Tim这么做反而会影响到集团的形象了——或者说，Wayne集团的形象还不至于因为CEO闪婚闪离败掉吧？

 

“就是因为他可以所以我才不可以。”Tim加重强调了那个“所以”，Wayne集团有一个在外人眼里担不起责任的花花公子当老板还可以用自己本身的质量过硬和花花公子的不插手公司事务来抵消掉，再来一个这样的CEO真的会让人对集团本身产生不信任。

 

“……虽然我不怎么想承认，但好像确实只能这样了。” Jason点点头，强行按捺住像Tim一样揉揉太阳穴的冲动。

 

唯一值得庆幸的就是他和Tim现在都没有什么固定伴侣，倒是省去了解释和以后不得不在大众前扮演情侣的一部分尴尬。

 

“对了，Jason，你觉不觉得这束玫瑰很眼熟？”

 

Tim站起来，几步走到那堆“新婚礼物”前面，避开根本没有修过的刺，两指捏住玫瑰花束根部绑着的绸带把它拎了起来，歪着头辨认附带的贺卡上写的字。

 

“Bart送的。”他得出结论，非常贴心地为Jason省去了新婚祝福的部分。 

 

Jason疑惑地盯着玫瑰看，这么一说他也觉得它们看起来相当眼熟了，不过只是嫩粉色的、闻起来很香的玫瑰而已，应该到处都……能……买到……

 

显然Tim也想到了一样的地方，两个人同时沉默起来。

 

庄园里Alfred精心养护的、刚刚开放不久的那些粉色玫瑰…… 

 

“说正经的，Tim，你觉得现在把它们绑回去假装没被摘下来还来得及吗？” 

 

 

 

 

“首先，我们要能瞒过其他人的眼睛。”Tim认真地告诫着Jason，“不然的话，貌合神离的传言其实也没有比闪婚闪离好到哪里去。”

 

所以，这就是为什么他们现在在Stephanie和Cassandra租住的房子里，面对这两个惊讶的姑娘冷静又不失尴尬地讲述来意。

 

Stephanie在最初的惊愕后冲到阳台笑得停不下来，留下他们的目标——无比擅长阅读肢体语言的Cass来协助他们。

 

黑发的姑娘表情平静，但Tim和Jason都绝不可能无视掉她嘴角扬起的弧度，不得不说，这让他们接下来要表演的“亲昵举动”显得尴尬了不止一丝半点。 

 

“咳，”Tim不自然地干咳了一下，酝酿了几秒钟，像变了个人一样深情款款地开口，“Jason，我的爱，今天的食物怎么样，还合你的口味吗？不喜欢的话也没关系，我们去别家。”

 

听起来有够奇怪的，看起来也有够奇怪的，这一点都不像Tim。

 

Jason暗想，悄悄压了压指节，像准备进入战斗一样准备进入“表演”。

 

“哦，这家已经很不错了，宝贝。”舞台剧一般浮夸的声调差点把Jason自己恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩，“还是说你其实想吃点别的？”

 

语毕，他们一同望向评委，黑发的女孩毫不留情地比出一个“X”。

 

好吧，这个结果其实也不怎么意外就是了。Jason和Tim对视一眼，准备继续努力。

 

 

差不多来回反复地尝试了几百种表达爱意的方式——Jason实在是不知道Tim是从哪里学来的，但他已经开始庆幸自己喜欢看电影而且基本上来者不拒了——Jason觉得有些口干舌燥，他抽空望了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，指针无情地指出他们足足花了四个小时在磨练演技上，而成果嘛……

 

看看中途回来好几次而每次都在看到他们表演后不到一分钟就捂着嘴冲出去狂笑的Stephanie和Cassandra不知道第几次比出的“X”，结果怎样实在是不需要Jason再说了吧。

 

“Cass，到底是哪里不对？”显然Tim和他一样觉得疲惫，目光恳切、或者说几乎是绝望地询问着Cassandra。

 

“紧张。”女孩的回答依旧是她之前重复过许多次的那个，“不自然。”

 

虽然要求Cassandra突然化身抒情描写大师事无巨细地描绘出一个恰当的场景让他和Tim代入实在是太为难对方了，但对这种评价Jason也实在是不知道该从何改起——紧张、不自然这些难道不是再正常不过了吗？他和Tim又没有真正地结婚，连在交往都不是啊！

 

“……继续吧。”就算是聪明绝顶的红罗宾Tim面对这个回答也实在是没有除了乖乖认命外的任何办法，他有气无力地对着Jason点点头，示意这次由Jason先来。

 

Jason强忍住转身就跑撂挑子不干了的冲动，自暴自弃般开口，连电影里所谓“热恋情侣必备三倍砂糖甜度语气”都没有用，“所以，你这周不打算陪我一起过了？有约会？” 

 

Tim一愣，很快反应过来开口，“没有约会，你知道的，别开这种玩笑了Jason，我尽量不住在办公室里，OK？”

 

“可不是住不住办公室的问题，Timbo。”Jason发自内心愉快地露出笑容，“我对你的唯一期待就是别猝死也别把自己饿死。”

 

“我还没到生活不能自理的地步。”Tim声明，“就算你不给我带Alfred的作品我也不可能饿死自己。”

 

“能量棒和咖啡，以及营养不良。”Jason不置可否，“而且你其实根本没否定猝死啊。”

 

“好。”

 

就在Tim开口准备反驳的前一秒，黑发女孩从她一直坐着的桌子上跳下来，对他们点点头。

 

“可以。”

 

 

一直到和Tim走出两个女孩租住的屋子，Jason还是感觉有些莫名其妙。

 

这就可以了？达到Cass认定“爱着对方”的标准了？可是他们明明只是像平常一样对话而已啊！


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的挑战是——

 

“Tim，我知道明天晚上你有一场晚宴需要参加，我也知道作为你的‘新婚丈夫’我必须跟着出场——但真的有必要来这些地方吗？” 

 

Jason低下头，状似情人间低语一样在Tim耳边说话，同时瞄了一眼店外鬼鬼祟祟的狗仔们。尽管他不怎么经常用到这些，但是Alfred那里总还有适合他穿出去参加这种富人间晚宴的西装和零碎配件，像这样明知道被人跟着却只能不躲不闪任他们拍照这种事，Jason恐怕永远都习惯不了。

 

“这不一样，还有，这是最后一家了。”Tim简短地回复，然后立刻转头挂上营业式表情微笑着在支票上签字递给店员，Jason悄悄松了一口气，这样说吧，虽然他完全可以胜任“CEO Tim Drake的神秘丈夫”这个身份也不怎么介意在狗仔们面前装作一副和Tim正处于火热地打成一片的新婚期模样，但是能暂时逃脱这个困境，Jason完全没有不感到轻松的理由。

 

被人跟着还要装作不知道是其一，在众人面前“秀恩爱”是其二，Jason不是没见过Tim在普通人面前的那种表现，只是今天之前他一直都把这些拿来做调笑对方的素材，从笔挺正装和睡得皱皱巴巴的家居服的对比到感叹台下那些被气场镇住的人们肯定不知道Tim还会在床上吃外卖。总之，他完全没想过居然还有一天要和这样的Tim对台演戏。

 

太奇怪了，太诡异了。

 

Jason得出结论，他果然还是更喜欢平时的那个Tim。

 

 

比这场漫长的购物之旅更令人痛苦的是，结束了购物之旅，他们今天的“表演”却还远远没有落幕。

 

既然要演戏就要一套做足，而晚餐，绝对是其中相当重要的一环。

 

“别拿你今天在Cass面前表演的那些出来。”拉开车门下车之前，Jason低声警告Tim，说真的在经过Cass那边度过的几个小时之后，他现在对一切稍微带点抒情和甜蜜的话过敏，反正狗仔们也跟不进酒店，根本听不到他们都说些什么。

 

“我保证。”Tim极轻微地点了一下头示意自己听到了，“实际上，呃，我也不太受得了那些。”

 

 

接下来的时间里Tim果真完美地履行了承诺，除了点餐时必要的亲密交流外一切回归往常，难得的让Jason紧绷的神经松了一下弦。

 

“所以，我们还需要什么？”

 

Jason询问，手上不忘切割着自己的那份牛排，在他受到的教育里最缺的就是这部分“一个身处上等社会的人结婚时需要怎样的表现”了，毕竟他的原生家庭这辈子除了罪犯和受害人的关系之外永远也不会和上等社会的人产生交集，而Bruce还没有未雨绸缪到在他离成年还远得很的时候教他这些，至于他复活之后，算了，那就更不必说了。 

 

“豪宅、豪车和数不尽的高档首饰衣物？”Tim一本正经地列出这些，然后自己先笑了出来，“其实不需要太多，Bruce还在那里，Tim Drake不会吸引到太多的目光。现在这样主要是新闻的影响，还有‘刚成年闪婚’和‘出柜’的加成，新鲜度一过，他们马上就会对我们的生活失去兴趣。”

 

“最好是这样。”Jason想叹口气又硬生生地忍住，好险，他差点忘了这不是他和Tim普通的一起吃个晚餐，而是他和Tim在狗仔们的全程陪伴跟踪下的一起吃个晚餐。

 

　　“要是现在Bruce也在哥谭，随便和哪个明星传点绯闻，是不是就没有咱们两个的事了？”

　　

　　Jason感慨万千，Bruce不在哥谭甚至不在地球，倒是让他们省去了还醉着酒就被蝙蝠侠标志性的嗓音从床上叫起来质问结婚是怎么回事的痛苦体验。其实不止Bruce，Dick和Damian都不在哥谭，一个天南一个地北，也省去了解释的麻烦，而Alfred的礼物已经神不知鬼不觉地出现在了那堆“新婚礼物”里——虽然在他们回来之后还得解释，总比现在事情都堆到一起要好一点。

　　

　　Tim没有说话，而是直接从座位上站了起来。

　　

　　“别动。”他说，用命令的语气，大概是背光的关系，脸上仿佛笼罩着一层阴影。在Jason同意或者反对之前，Tim倾下身体，极轻极轻地吻了过去。

　　

　　Jason脑内轰然炸响，一时之间连反应都做不出来，只能呆坐在原地，看着Tim好像什么都没有发生过一样淡然地坐回自己的位置。

　　

　　“你这是……要给那些人看？”

　　

　　半晌，Jason才找回自己的声音，侧着手腕用餐刀的刀柄向窗外指了指，“那些”的指向不言自明——是也只能是窗外蹲守着的狗仔们。

　　

　　Tim沉默许久，然后在Jason真的要错觉刚刚发生的只不过是一场幻觉的时候开口。

　　

　　“是的。”Tim一脸平静，好像刚才发生的不过是蜻蜓点水般一闪即逝的生活小插曲，“你知道的，只是一起吃晚餐的话——”

　　

　　Jason像把脑袋埋在沙子里的鸵鸟一样松了口气，又莫名觉得有点失望。

　　

　　问题是，他到底有什么好失望的？

　　

 

 

 

接下来的用餐时间全部在沉默中度过，也给了Jason一点整理思绪的机会，实际上，到现在为止他都还没有彻底消化掉“他和Tim结婚了”这个消息给他带来的震撼。他们结婚了，是的，不过只是个意外而已，没什么需要在意的，除了他以后必须抽出时间陪Tim出席几次宴会和在外人面前做些亲密举动之外根本没什么变化……

 

所以，Tim到底有什么好不满的？

 

Jason向后靠在椅背上，正大光明地打量着坐在他对面的Tim。他新上任的“丈夫”全神贯注在面前的餐点上，极认真地将牛排切割成小块，再用叉子送入口中，看起来完全没什么不对，但是Jason知道，这是Tim心情不好时的表现——开玩笑吗？Tim搞不好是他在带蝙蝠的人里接触最多关系最好的那个了，难道他还以为Jason会看不出来不成？

 

如果说是因为刚才那个勉强称得上亲吻的触碰，Jason可以理解……不，并不能，明明是 Tim主动吻过来的，怎么现在搞得像是他的错一样？

 

Jason忽地有些不平起来，甚至产生了不顾外面那些守候着的狗仔去质问Tim为什么要这么做的冲动，所幸理智还是占了上风，他也跟着低下头，貌似专注地对付着盘子里的食物。

 

因此他也错过了，在那之后Tim向他这里投来的感情复杂的注视。 

 

 

这种不咸不淡的尴尬氛围一直持续到了晚宴，感谢老管家的帮助，Jason在短时间内找到了一套合适的搭配——和Tim的西装相配的颜色、领带和零碎的装饰。

 

Jason不怎么习惯这类场合，从小时候就是，如果是带有目的——比如接近某人然后从他身上获取情报还好办，仅仅是富裕阶层的闲谈和暗藏机锋永远都不是他擅长应付的那种。但Tim在这方面没有食言，除了最初需要他和Tim一起露面说上几句话之外，Tim拦下了所有想从他这里获得点八卦甚至笑料的人们，让Jason得以在宴会的边缘寻得一丝喘息的机会。 

 

说起来，他们其实还没有对Alfred坦白真相。

 

Jason不着痕迹地叹了口气，松了松领带。Alfred准备的“新婚礼物”在那寥寥几个少年泰坦成员送来的礼物中显得特别突出——这不是指责Tim的队友太不用心，毕竟像这种突发事件他们能连夜准备出礼物就完全能证明他们有多重视和Tim的友谊了，只是Alfred尤其万能地像童话里走出来的管家一样。贴心的礼物选择和精美的包装，还有看到他们带着礼物回到大宅时眼神里的欣慰，让他和Tim完全开不了口。

 

实际上，Tim很快就回到他自己的房间去了，留下Jason一个人和Alfred聊天，说些从前的事情再听听Alfred口中的过去的他和Tim，更让他没办法对老管家说其实这一切都是误会是酒精冲昏脑袋的后果。虽然这样拖延下去并不是解决的办法，但至少这事不应该是他一个人的错误对吧？ 

 

想到Tim，Jason下意识地在人群中寻找那个身影。尽管来到这里的男性都是一身西装，Jason还是一眼就锁定了Tim——不知道是不是因为白色西装的缘故，Tim整个人都带着一股干净利落的整洁感，胸前绽放的粉玫瑰胸针不但没有打破这种和谐，反而更增添了一种淡淡的暧昧感。

 

就像之前Jason每次在电视上看到的那样，Tim游刃有余地挂着微笑和周围的人交谈，只要他想，他一直都能不动声色地把身边的人哄得找不到北，但是——

 

Jason皱起眉，是不是有个人靠得……太近了点？

 

继续观察了十几秒，Jason已经肯定了他的猜测，在他还会跟着Bruce出席宴会的时候他就看到过无数次这样蓄意接近的举动了，只不过这次接近Tim的是男性而不是女性。很不巧地是，Jason恰好认得他——在之前某次解救被拐卖儿童的案件里，只不过一没有可以把他送上法庭的证据，二他还没来得及真正地侵犯那些孩子，所以Jason只是把他狠狠揍了一顿然后警告他不准再犯而已。

 

Jason悄无声息地靠近过去，蝙蝠洞出来的人都有这项技能，不过是一个小技巧而已。

 

“我是说，如果你想尝尝新鲜的、年轻的那种，”和任何一个漫画故事里的弱智反派形象一模一样的男人猥琐地笑着，用胳膊肘推了推Tim，“可以随时找我联系，我有门路。”

 

“抱歉，不过我的丈夫没有这么低俗的爱好。”Jason突然出声，吓得男人一个哆嗦，脑门上登时流下冷汗，“如果您有，建议也收敛一下。”

 

看在红罗宾和红头罩都已经把他放在重点监督名单里的份上，他最好是学会收敛。 

 

“啊，是是，对……” 

 

那个男人挂着非常勉强的尴尬笑容胡乱说了几句可能他都不知道自己说了些什么的话，便端着酒杯逃也似地匆匆离开他们身边消失在人群之中，Jason不禁扬起胜利的笑容，下意识地回头看了一眼Tim。 

 

Tim没有看他，也没有看那个男人，而是明显地走神。像是眼角突然捕捉到了Jason看他的目光一样，Tim猛地从放空中惊醒，询问似地看向Jason。

 

Jason没有说话，而是摇头示意无事。不知为何，他刚刚因为成功呛走那个男人而产生的愉悦心情突然消失无踪。

 

 

 

 

他可能、大概、或许是喜欢着Tim的。

 

在司机开车回大宅的同时，Jason几乎思考了一路，也只能得出这个结论。

 

不过这又如何呢？是的，他们现在是处于同一段婚姻之中，不过这根本就只是一场意外而已，Jason再清楚不过。不管是那张证书还是手指上的婚戒，全部都什么都代表不了。

 

而且搞不好在Tim眼里，这根本就不是“意外”的等级，而是“事故”也说不定，没什么好处，倒是增添了不少的麻烦。“闪婚闪离”是不怎么样，但不代表“和突然出现的同性恋人闪婚”这事就是什么好事一样。 

 

Jason差点就想嗤笑一声，所幸他及时看到了大宅门口等待他们归来的Alfred。不管怎样，至少在老管家面前他不想表露出任何可能让Alfred察觉的负面情绪，毕竟他和Bruce的事情已经够让这位老人操心了。 

 

 

然而要让Alfred察觉不到疑点，他们就必须得住到同一间房间里——世上根本没有新婚人士分房住的道理，而Jason偏偏忘记了这一点。

 

如果是之前，和Tim住一个房间睡一张床根本不是问题，实际上今天早上他们不还是睡在一张床上的吗？只是放到现在，Jason怎么想怎么觉得别扭。

 

“Jason，”Tim突然叫了他一声，Jason的心脏差点被吓得漏跳一拍，他转过身去，假装若无其事地看着Tim，而Tim也同样坦然地看着他，递出手里的本册，“选一个你喜欢的吧？” 

 

Jason接过本册瞄了一眼封面，是哥谭待出售豪宅的目录集合。换成别的时候Jason八成要嘲笑Tim这仿佛八点档里总裁一挥手说要某某家企业破产一样的语气，只是现在，他完全没那个心情。

 

“你选吧，反正只是应付记者的。”Jason兴致缺缺地随手将本册放到一边的桌子上，摘下“婚戒”远远地扔到Tim怀里，“我去洗澡，这个你也拿着吧。”

 

“等等，Jason。”Tim准确地接住戒指，却又叫住了Jason。

 

“这确实是一场意外，”他平静地说，一瞬不瞬地盯着Jason，脸上是再明白不过的诚恳神情，“我没想到现在会和你结婚，这不是我预想中的婚礼。”

 

“是的，”Jason忍住没有嘲讽式地笑一下，这大概算是还没开口就被狠狠拒绝了？也好，不管Tim是怎么发现的，总算还是给他留了点面子，虽然如果要给他人生中的操蛋事情从大到小排序，这事保管稳拿第二，“我也没想到，所以让我去洗澡吧。如果你觉得我带你去酒吧是设计了你，现在这个答案你满意吗？想要你预想中的婚礼就去外面找，有的是男男女女乐意跟你结婚的。”

 

“不，我不是这个意思。”Tim有些急切地站起身来，依旧一瞬不瞬地看着Jason，摊开握着Jason那枚戒指的掌心，然后在Jason的注视下同样摘下了自己手上的戒指，把它同样放在掌心内。

 

“我只是想说，”Tim深深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，“如果你也想要一个真正的婚礼，你愿意把这枚戒指戴回手上吗？”

 

良久沉默，Jason错愕地看看Tim，又看回他手心的戒指，反反复复。

 

Tim稳稳地维持住表情，耐心地等待着，直到Jason终于走上前，从他的掌心拿走了一枚戒指，套回手指上。

 

“我也要说，”Jason来来回回转动右手，仿佛是第一次见到一样新奇地打量着这枚戒指，“这完全不是我预想中的求婚，但是我现在出去订一对婚戒是不是来不及了？”

 

“我想大概是来不及了。”Tim情不自禁地微笑起来，同样将自己的戒指戴回手上，“但我们可以一起去订。” 

 

 

番外（？）

 

 

“对了，Bruce老爷，有件事您可能还不知道。”

 

Alfred突然开口，Bruce看向他，目光里是再明确不过的询问。

 

说真的，他已经很累了。蝙蝠侠毕竟也是普通人类，在战斗中尚且有肾上腺素维持，至于现在，他能撑到把制服脱掉而不是带着蝙蝠耳朵睡到明天中午就已经很不错了。照理来说，Alfred不会在这个时候因为不紧急的事情叫住他的——然而Alfred的表情也实在不像是哥谭或者别的什么地方什么人出了紧急状况，相反，老管家脸上挂着掩饰不住的笑意。

 

“Jason少爷和Tim少爷结婚了。”

 

“……什么？”不说Bruce被吓得睡意全无，也至少吓走了一半，蝙蝠侠习惯性地皱起眉头，“他们和谁结婚了？！”

 

与此同时，Bruce脑内闪过了无数需要排查的名单，先从队友查起，有交集的普通人也不能忽视，然后是……

 

“咳，Bruce老爷？”Alfred清咳一下，吸引回Bruce的注意力，“我的意思是，Jason少爷和Tim少爷结婚了。”

 

意识到Alfred这句话的真正意思的那一刻，Bruce的另一半睡意也被吓没了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了！让我歇一天_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 粗粗一算快给timjay写15万字了，真是破纪录。
> 
> 接下来同时开两篇，保底日写1k，一篇是ABO系列之三，是的没错就是《脑洞双雄》和《隐秘相吸》的后篇，雷点是mpreg，纯属放飞那种；另一篇是《Who did this to him》的后续，基本上以侦探漫画的未来线做基础，估计也是大雷而且可能会被未来的漫画打脸。
> 
> 理论上是写完了一起发，不排除tag实在太冷了我就写到多少发多少的可能。


End file.
